Akthos
An antithesis to Ora, Akthos seeks total destruction where Ora seeks total creation. His/their followers believe that the world has become impure, and must be purged by a greater and more intelligent power than mere mortals. As Akthos was destroyed a long time ago, many followers are in endless search of a way to bring him back. Powers Akthos has the ability to consume anything. They can create fear in creatures that are immune to fear, and plagues anyone who sees their image with nightmares. Obedience 1 Smash an assortment of items worth at least 10 gp, preferably something fragile, aesthetically beautiful, or with significance to any other deity. The more devout servants of Akthos seek out and hoard particularly expensive, artistic, or rare items, such as fine bottles of wine or delicate curios, to smash during their obedience. Roll in the shards of the destroyed items, howling and shouting praises and curses invoking the Destroyer, until the shards draw blood and your lungs ache. Gain a +4 sacred or profane bonus on attack and damage rolls against objects. The type of bonus depends on your alignment—if you’re neither good nor evil, you must choose either sacred or profane the first time you perform your obedience, and this choice can’t be changed. Evangelist Boons # Agent of the Beast (Sp): protection from good 3/day, align weapon ''(evil only) 2/day, or ''magic circle against good ''1/day # '''Destructive Spell (Su):' By calling on the rage of the Destroyer, you gain the ability to deal terrific damage with your spells. You can use this ability when casting a spell that deals hit point damage and has a casting time of 1 standard action or less. You can choose to cast the spell as a full-round action to gain a +4 bonus to its save DC. In addition, you treat all 1s rolled on your damage dice for the spell as 2s instead. # The Destroyer's Gifts (Su): You feel the touch of an alien presence at the corner of your mind, as if something hungry and hateful had taken root and now holds a measure of dominion over your thoughts. You gain an extra spell slot of the highest spell level you can cast. If you prepare spells, you can prepare one spell in this spell slot every day from the Chaos or Destruction domain spell lists. You may choose any spell from the lists even if you are an arcane spellcaster, and you can change this spell selection every time you prepare spells. If you are a spontaneous spellcaster, you can cast one spell from either of the domain spell lists as if it was on your known spells list. You can cast this spell only once per day, though you can choose a different spell to cast each time you regain your spells for the day. Exalted Boons # Destructive Force (Sp): break 3/day, bull’s strength 2/day, or shatter ''1/day # '''Bestow Destructive Smite (Su):' You can bestow the Destruction domain’s destructive smite granted power upon an ally. As a standard action, you can spend one use of your destructive smite to grant its power to any ally within 30 feet, channeling into him the erratic force of Akthos’ rage. Your ally must make the destructive smite within 1 round of being granted the power or its use is wasted. Your ally uses your level to calculate the power of the destructive smite. If you don’t have access to the Destruction domain, you instead gain access to the destructive smite granted power but only for your personal use, as normal. # Apocalyptic Ally (Sp): Once per day as a standard action, you can tear a violent breach between your location and the Outer Rifts—the deepest, foulest pits of the Abyss—and summon forth a pair of nyogoth qlippoth. You gain telepathy with the creatures to a range of 100 feet, and they follow your commands perfectly for 1 minute for every Hit Die you possess before vanishing back into the Abyss. The qlippoth don’t follow commands that would cause them to act in overtly good or lawful ways. Such commands not only earn terrifying roars from the creatures, but could cause the nyogoths to attack you if the command is particularly egregious. Sentinel Boons # Inexorable Death (Sp): doom ''3/day, ''death knell ''2/day, or ''inflict serious wounds ''1/day # '''Wicked Claws (Ex):' Your fingernails grow into thick, jagged talons, unevenly matched and vaguely resembling the spurs of a giant insect or the fangs of some unspeakable beast. You gain a pair of claw attacks. These are primary natural attacks that deal 1d8 points of slashing damage if you’re Medium or 1d6 points of damage if you’re Small. # Disintegrating Blow (Sp): Once per day, you can channel a glimpse of Akthos’ hatred through your weapon, recreating the effects of disintegrate. You must declare your use of this ability before you roll your attack. On a hit, the target is affected as if targeted by disintegrate ''cast by a wizard of a level equal to your Hit Dice (maximum CL 20th). If your attack misses, the ''disintegrate ''effect is wasted. Obedience 2 Preach of the coming end times to a listener who has not yet accepted this truth. If the person leaves or otherwise refuses to listen to you for the full hour, you must find another person to preach to so that you are proselytizing the entire time. Alternatively, if no one at all is available to listen, spend an hour contemplating ways and times the world might end—do so in an empty place where nothing lives and no person except Akthos worshipers have been for at least a month. While you contemplate, deface any surface available to you with unholy images and symbols, such as a skull-like moon. You then gain a +1 sacred or profane bonus on Will saving throws. The type of bonus depends on your alignment—if you’re neither good nor evil, you must choose either sacred or profane the first time you perform your obedience, and this choice can’t be changed. Evangelist Boons # '''Doomsayer (Sp):' doom 3/day, augury 2/day, or bestow curse 1/day # Consume Essence (Su): As Akthos will one day consume all existence, so do you seek to consume other mortals. Once per day, you can consume the essence of a dead creature. You must touch the target corpse, which can attempt a Fortitude saving throw (DC = 10 + 1/2 your Hit Dice + your Charisma modifier). If it fails this saving throw, the target is destroyed as per disintegrate, and you gain 1d8 temporary hit points. These temporary hit points last for a number of hours equal to your Hit Dice. # Whispers of Insanity (Su): Once per day as a standard action, you can whisper an insight gleaned from Akthos to shatter the mind of another creature within 30 feet. The target must attempt a Will saving throw (DC = 10 + 1/2 your Hit Dice + your Charisma modifier). If it fails, the target is driven mad by thoughts and concepts far beyond what the brain can handle, as if the workings of Tower elven magic were revealed to a common ant; it is affected as if by the insanity spell. In addition to the normal ways to remove this spell, this ability’s maddening thoughts can be removed using modify memory. A successful Knowledge (religion) check (DC = 10 + 1/2 your Hit Dice + your Charisma modifier) reveals this additional way to negate the effect. Exalted Boons # Maddening Voice (Sp): lesser confusion 3/day, mad hallucination 2/day, or confusion 1/day # Silent Witness (Su): Emulating Akthos, you can observe your surroundings and the people within them without being heeded or harmed. Once per day as a full-round action, you can protect yourself with the effects of invisibility, nondetection, and sanctuary for 10 minutes per Hit Die you possess. Anyone who succeeds at a Will saving throw (DC = 10 + 1/2 your Hit Dice + your Wisdom modifier) or a caster level check (DC = 11 + your Hit Dice) against these effects sees a glimpse of something unfathomable and becomes confused for 1 round unless it succeeds at a second Will save with the same DC. # Infinite Patience (Su): You will serve Akthos until the end of the world, no matter how long you must wait. You cannot die of old age, even by magical means, although aging otherwise affects you normally. In addition, once per day as a standard action, you can choose any one action you could ready and define a condition under which you will take that action. Within the next 24 hours, whenever you observe that condition, you can take the chosen action as an immediate action. Sentinel Boons # Endbringer (Sp): true strike 3/day, death knell 2/day, or keen edge 1/day # Visions of the End (Su): Once per day as a full-round action, you can gain a sudden vision of a target’s doom. You gain the benefits of augury, know the enemy, and locate weakness ''simultaneously, all regarding the same creature or object (even if the spell normally doesn’t function with objects) and its death or undoing. You can use the ''locate weakness effect on only the target creature. # Frightful Presence (Su): You have looked into oblivion, and its horrors are reflected in your eyes. You can terrify foes as a free action whenever you take an offensive action, such as attacking. Foes within 30 feet of you and with fewer Hit Dice than you must succeed at a Will saving throw or become shaken for a number of rounds equal to your Hit Dice (DC = 10 + 1/2 your Hit Dice + your Charisma modifier). If the victim has 4 or fewer Hit Dice, it becomes panicked instead. Foes with more Hit Dice than you are immune to this ability. Category:Characters Category:Olivia's characters Category:Non-player characters Category:Gods Category:Refrain characters